


Abenddämmerung

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, gratuitous use of dark/light metaphors
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Castiel und Meg sind wie Tag und Nacht und manchmal berühren sie sich.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters





	Abenddämmerung

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Gewalt (referenziert), Suizidalität, Tod**

Meg und Castiel sind wie Tag und Nacht.

Er ist wie aus Licht gemacht und wenn er sich nicht in menschliches Fleisch kleidet, dann brennt er Megs Augen aus, sodass sie nie wieder etwas sehen kann, das sie korrumpieren möchte.

Sie ist wie aus Dunkelheit gemacht und wenn sie sich nicht in menschliches Fleisch kleidet, dann hüllt sie Castiel ein, sodass er nicht mehr atmen kann und an seiner eigenen Gutgläubigkeit erstickt.

Aber wenn sie sich küssen, dann ist das, als würden ihre Substanzen miteinander verschmelzen und sie können nicht mehr anders, als eins zu werden. (Ihre Dunkelheit in sein Licht schwemmend und sein Licht ihre Dunkelheit erleuchtend.)

»Ich kann das nicht«, flüstert sie dann irgendwann und krallt ihre Hände in seine Haare, obwohl er doch derjenige sein müsste, der zuerst aufgibt, weil er an seinen Vater gebunden ist und sie von ihrem alles erlaubt bekommt, das sie wollen könnte. (Lucifer würde sie niemals, niemals, niemals daran hindern, ihn zu korrumpieren, aber G o t t wäre enttäuscht von Castiel, wenn er sich mit etwas Minderwertigem wie einem Dämon abgeben würde. _Würde_ , abgibt.)

»Ich auch nicht«, antwortet er also und zieht sie so nahe an sich heran, dass kein Lufthauch zwischen ihre Substanzen passen würde. Ihre Hände stemmen sich gegen seine Brust, während er an ihren Haaren zieht, sodass sie ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen von sich gibt. (Er kann nicht zärtlich sein, wenn sie sich einander hingeben. Das kann er einfach nicht.)

»Hör’ auf, Einhorn«, knurrt sie und stößt ihn von sich. Dabei weiß sie doch, dass er sich nicht von ihr beeinflussen lässt. Dass ihre klebrig-süße Einhornmetapher hier überhaupt nicht weiterhilft. Weil er genau weiß, dass sie nicht romantisch ist. Und er? Er weiß überhaupt nicht, wie Romantik funktioniert. (Wie auch, wenn er sich nur mit Winchestern und Dämonen und bekehrten Vampiren abgibt?)

»Bring’ mich dazu«, erwidert er und beißt in ihren Hals. Da ist nichts Zärtliches, da war nie etwas Romantisches. Da waren nur sie beide: Meg und Castiel, Tag und Nacht, Dämon und Engel, Geliebter und Verhasste. Sie wissen, was sie sind. Sie wissen, sie haben ein Ablaufdatum. Sie wissen, dass alles so ist, wie es scheint, und nichts so ist, wie es sein soll.

»Zwing’ mich nicht dazu«, haucht sie und ihre Augen färben sich schwarz, weil sie nicht kontrollieren kann, wie sie sich in seiner Gegenwart fühlt. (Alles ist unkontrollierbar und wundervoll in seiner Nähe. Alles ist im _Schoße des Schöpfers_ oder zumindest etwas, das an die Geborgenheit ihrer Schöpfung heranreicht.)

»Du kannst es nicht«, stellt er fest und bringt sie zum Schweigen. Zwingt sie dazu, stumm zu bleiben und nicht auf ihn reagieren zu können. Bringt sie dazu, einen Moment vergessen zu können, dass sich ihre Wege bald wieder trennen, weil er zu den Winchesters zurückkehren muss und sie zu ihren Leuten, welche das auch immer sein mögen. (Vielleicht Crowley, das Arschloch. Vielleicht auch der nächste Alistair. Castiel will gar nicht danach fragen, denn dann würde er sie vielleicht aufhalten wollen. Mit Worten wie _ich brauch’ Dich hier_ und _Du darfst nicht gehen_ und sie würde nur lachen, spöttisch, wie Meg das eben macht.)

Sie denkt daran, dass er sie blendet, und er denkt daran, dass sie ihn ertränkt. Aber keiner von ihnen denkt daran, dass sie sich ausgleichen und zusammen gehören wie zwei Puzzlestücke. (Es ist kitschig und romantisch und viel zu unpassend, aber es ist wie die Einhornmetapher: Irgendwie richtig.)

  


* * *

  


Meg schleicht sich immer davon, wenn Castiel ihr einen Moment keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Nur dieses Mal nicht, weil sie wissen, dass es das letzte Mal ist. Wie sie es wissen, ist unverständlich, aber irgendwie spüren sie es. Dass es ihr alleraller _aller_ letztes Mal zusammen ist und das irgendetwas verhindern wird, dass sie sich jemals wiedersehen.  
(Sie wissen nicht, dass es Megs Tod ist. Und sie wissen auch nicht, dass Castiel sich damit abfinden wird, weil das _hier_ sein Abschied von ihr ist. Dass er nach ihr gesucht und gesucht hätte, bis er sie aus dem Sündenpfuhl der toten Dämonen gezogen hätte, und das eben nun nicht macht, weil er denkt, dass es vorbei ist und sie es so wollte. Dass sie das absichtlich gemacht hat und das _hier_ das einzige ist, mit dem sie es vorher angekündigt hat.)

Meg reißt die Schublade des Nachttisches auf und holt die Bibel heraus, die darinnen gelegen hat, um sich darüber lustig zu machen. über Gottes Wort, nicht die von Menschenhand geschriebenen Worte. Die sind im Großen und Ganzen Unsinn und Castiel weiß das sehr wohl.  
(Aber auch das wird er auslegen als _ich will Dich nicht, lass’ mich einfach nur sterben_. Weil er denkt, dass sie all das provoziert hat. Und dass sie immer nur sterben wollte.)

Castiel presst seine Lippen auf die ihren und prägt sich jede ihrer Bewegungen ein. (Jedes Hin- und Herwinden, jedes Schlagen nach ihm und jedes Treten gegen seinen Körper. Jedes Beißen auf seine Lippen. Jede Bewegung, weil er weiß, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird.)

  


* * *

  


»Sie hat gesagt, Du wärst ihr Einhorn«, sagt Sam und legt Castiel seine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihm Beistand zu zeigen. »Ich glaube Du weißt, was sie Dir damit sagen wollte.«  
(Castiel will gar nicht, dass Sam ihn unterstützt und ihm zeigt, dass er für ihn da ist, weil Sam irgendwie maßgeblich schuld daran ist, dass Meg überhaupt erst gestorben ist. Oder zumindest ist es das, was Castiel sich so verzweifelt versucht einzureden, weil er nicht daran denken will, dass er sie nie wieder sehen wird. Nie wieder küssen wird.

Er nickt und zuckt die Schultern und denkt sich _dieses höllische Miststück_ , weil sie selbst dann, wenn sie stirbt, die Oberhand behalten will. Weil sie ihm nicht den Triumph gönnen kann, _über sie hinweg zu kommen_. Weil sie gewinnen muss, indem sie ihm sagt, dass sie ihn doch geliebt hat. (Sofern ein Dämon lieben kann.)

Und er hat ihre Liebe erwidert. (Insofern ein Engel ohne freien Willen Liebe erwidern kann.)

Sie sind wie Tag und Nacht und zusammen sind sie wie die Abenddämmerung. Blutrot und wunderschön.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Wunschengel und / oder Wunschdämonen:**  
>  Engel: Castiel, Dämon: Meg  
>  **Alternative Wunschengel und / oder Wunschdämonen:**  
>  Engel: Balthazar, Gabriel, Samandriel Dämonen: Crowley, Ruby  
>  **Stichwörter:** romantisch, Nacht  
>  **Extrawunsch:** Es wäre toll, wenn ein Song der Band Sigur Rós in der Geschichte eine Rolle spielt, aber das ist wirklich kein Muss.


End file.
